Buffy and the Soul Reapers
by BNGwarrior
Summary: YAHF when Xander and the others go Halloween shopping, they end up getting costumes based on a Bleach. See what happens.
1. The Costume Shop

**Got this idea from reading a Buffy/Naruto Halloween fic. Just trying it with Bleach this time. Hopefully you guys will like it and if the Halloween fic (this one) goes well, I might continue with the whole season and then some. Anyway, I don't own anything: Joss Wheadon's got Buffy and Tite Kubo's Bleach.**

_**Buffy and the Soul Reapers**_

**Costume Shop pt.1**

Xander looked down at the toy gun in his hand and the little boy who was looking up at him, wanting the same toy. Let it never be said that Xander Harris didn't have a soft spot for the kids.

"Here you go kid." Xander said, flipping the toy around and handing it to the kid. "Just be sure to only use it on the bad guys ok?"

"Ok Mister." The boy said running back to his mother who shot Xander a smile. Xander smiled back and walked over to Willow and Buffy. Coming around the corner, he heard Buffy trying to convince Willow to go sexy instead of the girl's regular ghost costume. He smiled at them, Willow had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and he'd be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful, but she was his best friend and his oldest friend. If he tried to take their relationship further, it might shatter it and Xander wasn't sure if he could handle that. Buffy on the other hand, well, he had been crushing on her since the first time he saw her, though her attitude last month had been, well, the crush was almost gone from the blond beauty. He walked into view for Willow to see.

"Hey Xander, find anything?" she asked

"Fraid not." Xander shrugged.

"Xander," Buffy said timidly. "I wanted to apologize for,"

"Hey Buffy, you mind, I'm trying to repress here," He snapped. Maybe it was a guy thing, but he didn't like having Buffy coming to his rescue. Against vampires, demons, and whatever else crawled out of the pits of Hell, but against Larry the bully. Well that just hurt his pride, and if he was being honest, he didn't have much of that to begin with.

"All right, well, next time I'll let you get pummeled." Buffy said. Xander bobbed his head back and forth. "And I'll let you pick out mine and Willow's costumes, on me." That did it.

"All right, you got me." He said. "Now let's see." He glanced around the costume shop, walking around the shop. He paused when he came across three costumes and he broke into a smile. "Right here," Willow came up behind him and gave a smile.

"Bleach characters, Jessie would be happy." She said. "It's a Japanese comic book that Jessie was really into back before, you know," she shrugged. "It was all about these ghostly samurai guys that would purify evil spirits and help good ones find piece in the next life."

"Pretty cool." Buffy said. "So what've you got for us Xander."

"Well, Buffy since you're already the amazing Slayer, maybe tune you down a little." Xander said. He pulled off a costume that looked similar to a Japanese schoolgirl uniform with a long orange wit and two hair clips. "Orihime Inoue, she's more of a support character who specializes in bring up shields and healing the wounded." Buffy took the costume, nodding. "And for my little Willow, you'll be going at Rukia Kuchiki, the soul reaper that first got the main character Ichigo into the proverbial game." Willow's costume was black robes with a plastic katana and a short black wig.

"Neat." Willow said. "And let me guess, you're going to be Ichigo?" Xander couldn't help but smile and picked up the costume that had similar robes at Willow's costume, an orange wig, and a large sword shaped like a cleaver knife.

"What's he like?" Buffy asked.

"He's really cool, he's willing to go to war with the other soul reapers or the super powerful evil spirits so that he can protect his friends." Willow explained. "I kind of got into the comics too." She added shyly.

"Sounds kind of like you Xander." Buffy said. "It's a good fit."

"No problem with that Wills" Xander said and swung the costume over his shoulder. "Shall we get these paid for and get back to the Summer's home?"

**And that's what I've got for the first part of the story. I'll try and build more on it when I can but I'm not sure who should go with who from Buffy to Bleach. I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to place them in the reviews. And just to help you folks keep track, here's the current who's who.**

**Xander Haris=Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Buffy Summers=Orihime Inoue**

**Willow Rosenburg=Rukia Kuchiki**

**I'm thinking about maybe making this a three-way relationship Xander/Buffy/Willow, which is also kind of an Ichigo/Orihime/Rukia fic.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. The Costume Shot Interlude

**All right, haven't gotten much help from you folks but I have gotten a few ideas that for some reason I hadn't thought of, thank you Kaiya Smith. As for the rest of you: Okiro Zangetsu, please elaborate, animesam: glad you like the pairing idea, Black Bankai: thank you, I hope it either stays that way or gets better. Anyway, on with the show and I don't own a thing.**

Giles couldn't believe that little troll, as his students were so fond of calling Principal Snyder. It was one thing to force children into 'volunteering' to take children around trick-or-treating, but getting the faculty to chaperone the school, that was undoubtedly just out of some kind of spite and passing the job off to others so he didn't have to do it. There were oh so many times he wished he could tap into his old Ripper side and tie the man the gravestone of a newly rising vampire. He collapsed into a chair in the library, pulled of his glasses, and rubbed his face.

"Trouble Rupert?" Jenny asked. Giles glanced back and smiled at her. She was probably the greatest thing that every happened in his life. Well, Buffy was defiantly up there, but with Jenny, it was just something else. "Let me guess, it starts with an S and rhymes with rider. Don't tell me he got you too."

"Yes, I'm afraid he," Giles started but paused. "Too? Please don't tell me that revolting little man is making you dress up and chaperone too."

"Well, unlike you I'm assuming, I actually volunteered before being recruited." Jenny said. "It's probably different for you with the watcher/slayer thing, but, ever since I was a little girl I always liked Halloween and dressing up."

"Really?" Giles said. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be bad to dress up and everything if there is some pleasurable company."

"My aren't you the flatterer." Jenny said. "Tell you what? You go make yourself some tea and relax and I'll see what I can do about getting us some costumes."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Giles said. Jenny smiled and, to Giles, surprised, kissed his forehead before leaving

BTVS/Bleach

Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked into the Summer's house.

"Three," Buffy started after they crossed the threshold.

"Two," Willow continued, taking Xander's costume.

"One." Xander finished and got ready. He was hit by a blur in the form of Buffy's little sister Dawn who had a bit of a crush on Xander. "Hey there Dawnster, how you doing?" Xander said, hugging the 11 year old girl.

"I'm great Xander." the younger Summers girl said.

"It's good to see you Xander." Joyce Summers said. "Why do you guys have costumes? I thought you were staying in tonight?"

"We got drafted by Snyder into taking kids around to trick-or-treat." Buffy said. "And costumes are mandatory."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie." Joyce said. "That means you can't stay in to watch Dawn. I have that party at the gallery tonight."

"I could go trick-or-treating with Xander." Dawn said. Joyce and Buffy looked at each other and then at Xander.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Xander said smiling down at the girl. "You have a costume Dawnster?"

"No." Dawn gasped and looked at her mother.

"We'll find you one sweetie, I still need to get something too." Joyce said, now looking a little nervous.

"You could try the place where we got ours." Willow said.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to show you the way Mrs. S." Xander said.

"Thank you so much Xander." The Summer's matriarch said. "Will you girls be ok for about an hour?"

"Yes mother." Buffy said playfully with an eye-roll. Joyce sent her daughter a mock glare before leaving with her youngest and her oldest daughter's best guy friend.

BtVS/Bleach

At the Summerville Bus Depot, three girls climbed off of a bus. One was a dark skinned girl with wild black hair what was pulled back. She wore a tribal choker around her neck, large hooped earrings and tight form-fitting cloths. The second was causation, brunet and also wore tight cloths, but unlike the first girls, her cloths were to make her appear more attractive. The final girl was blond, fair skinned, and carrying a single, fully stuffed bag.

"So this is Sunnydale," the brunette said with a Boston accent. "It's ok."

"I-It see-seems like a nice e-enough pl-place." the blond stuttered.

"The air stinks of evil and death." The darks skinned girl said, with a Jamaican accent.

"Right..." the Bostonian girl said. "Well if you girls are still up for splitting up a hotel room, I'm still in."

"S-sure." The blond said. "And to-tomorrow's Hall-Halloween."

"That's right!" The brunette said. "Maybe this place has some kind of fair or something."

"I have things to do." The Jamaican said.

"Oh, lighten up sista," The brunette said, slipping into her own accent. "Look, how about you and me find a place while blondy find's a place to get us some costumes."

"O-OK." the blond said.

"Five by Five." the brunette said with a smile.

BtVS/Bleach

Spike wandered around a collection of TV screens, watching Buffy's battle with a vampire from the previous night.

"You see that, where she stakes him with that thing? That's what you call resourceful." He commented, watching Buffy stake the vampire with a wooden sign post. "Rewind it again."

"Miss Edith needs her tea." Drucilla said, wandering in, holding a doll.

"Come here, poodle." Spike said, holding his hand out too her. She floats over to him and takes his hand.

"Do you love my insides?" said asked. "The parts you can's see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet." Spike said lovingly. "That why I have to study this slayer. Once I know her, I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell and get strong again."

"Something's coming to change everything." Drucilla said. "Everything's changing, inside to outside. It weakens her." Spike snapped around to her.

"Did my pet have a vision?" He asked.

"Do you know what I miss?" Drusilla said, zoned out. "Leechs."

"Come on, talk to Daddy." Spike chuckled. "The thing that weakens the Slayer, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night." Dru said.

"But tomorrow's Halloween." Spike pointed out. "Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's coming to change it all." Dru said. "Someone new."

"Well then, how would you feel about being new yourself luv?" Spike said. "What do you say we go and get ourselves some proper outfits to celebrate the occasion?" Dru just giggled. And in her rattled mind she didn't remember to tell Spike that while the Slayer would be weaker, her dark protector who fought with the power of the crescent moon would grow stronger.

BtVS/Bleach

In the demonic dimension commanded by D'Hoffryn, he was going over the accounts of his vengeance demon. One in particular had done particularly well this quarter and D'Hoffryn was in a rare giving moon.

"Anyanka," He called casually, summoning the vengeance demon to his presence.

"You called sir?" Anyanka said.

"Yes, I've been going over the numbers and you have done very well this past year." D'Hoffryn said, spinning to the side in his chair.

"Just doing my job sir." Anyanka said.

"Oh don't be so modest." D'Hoffryn said with a wave. "Listen, tomorrow night is Halloween, why don't you take the night off, get dressed up like those mortal do and have a little non-vengeance related fun."

"I don't know," Anyanka said.

"I insist." D'Hoffryn said with a mixture of casualness and danger in his voice. "It's make the other think they don't have to work as hard with you picking up their slack."

"Yes sir." Anyaka said before disappearing.

"Sweet girl," D'Hoffryn said, "Just a little too into her work."

**OK, I'll admit, this chapter doesn't really do much to push the actually push the story along but I write it for 2 reasons: One) I wanted to write in reasonableish excuses to get in characters that hadn't been introduced yet (Faith, Tara, Anya, ect.) and Two) I'm still trying to figure out who should be who, I've got a couple of ideas but I wanted to bounce them off you, my readers, first. Below are just some of the characters I want to include, if most folks say they don't want 'em, I'll leave them out.**

**Buffy Summers=Orihime Inoue. Buffy's the Slayer, nuff said. She doesn't really need anymore power so I figured I'd give her the weakest (combat wise) of the Bleach main characters.**

**Xander Harris=Ichigo Kurosaki. In my opinion these two are cut from the same cloth, both will go charging head first into probably danger and almost certain death if they think the people they care about are in danger. Ex: Xander, beleiving Jessie is in danger following Buffy into the sewers and Ichigo practically handing himself to the Hollow thinking it will save his sisters.**

**Willow Rosenburg=Rukia Kuchki. At this point, having not tapped into her magical powers yet, Willow is more or less useless, so I figure merging her with Rukia, who isn't really over powered but a badass in her own right, would balance her out with Buffy and Xander, sort of.**

**Rupert Giles=(Kiski Urahara) Was suggested me by Kaiya Smith and I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner. Both are good mentor characters to their respective protagonists so it just kind of fits in my opinion.**

**Cordelia Chase=**

**Angel=(Renji Abari/Uryu Ishida?) Angel is kind of sort of Xander's rival, at least in Xander's own head, and Renji and Uryu also have their own little rivalries with Ichigo, so it kind of fits. I'm personally leaning towards Uryu over Renji but I'd like your guys' opinion before I make a final decision.**

**Daniel "Oz" Osbourne=(Yasutora "Chad" Sado) Both are kind of the soft spoken members of the group so they kind of fit. I mean sure Chad's a giant and Oz is shorter than Willow, but still. They also both have the nickname thing going for them now that I look at their names side by side.**

**Spike= (Kenpachi Zaraki?) Don't ask me why, but when I think about it, it just seems to work in my mind.**

**Riley Finn=**

**Anya Jenkins=**

**Tara Maclay=**

**Dawn Summers=**

**Drusillia=**

**Warren Mears=(Sosuke Aizen?) Will explain down at Andrew**

**Joyce Summers=**

**Jenny Calendar=**

**Wesley Wyndam-Pryce=**

**Robin Wood=**

**Jonathan Levinson=(Gin Ichimaru?) Will explain down at Andrew**

**Harmony Kendall=**

**Amy Madison=**

**Faith Lehane=(Sui-Feng?) It just goes kind of with Kendra and her costume counterpart, what with them both being side by side in the Slayer line of succession.**

**Andrew Wells=(Kaname Tosen?) Ok, I'm using the Trio in connection to the renegade Shinigame Captains. Warren was the most evil of the three so he gets Aizen, Jonathan was a pretty good guy overall and since Gin wanted to kill Aizen, that's probably the closes to good out of those three, and Warren was kind of in the middle of those two so he get's Tosen.**

**Larry Blaisdell=**

**Kendra Young=(Yoruichi Shihoin?) As stated above, this goes with Faith's costume and also I have a second reason which some folks might see as racial so if I offend anyone, I apologize in advance: skin color. Both Kendra and Yoruichi have the dark skin going for them, so I think it fits that they would go together. Plus now that I think about it, it might loosen Kendra up a bit, especially if Giles, a watcher, takes on the roll of Kiski.**

**Anyway, those are my ideas for now, shoot me a review if you've got ideas. Also, I'm thinking about trying to work in a few characters from the Angel side of the franchise (Doyle, the Gunn siblings, Lorne, Nina Ash, Gwen Raiden, and if anyone can give me a way to get Fred out of Pylea or a legitimate excuse to have never sent her there, I'm happy to hear it. And yes they will spin off when the show _Angel_ is set to start.)**

**Also, there are several Bleach characters that I _want _to use for this story but I'm not sure who would go with who. (Byakuya Kuchiki, Ulquiora Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shinji Hirako, anyone I mentioned above, and pretty much everyone from before the time skip (excluding anime only characters) is fair game, especially if they'd appeared in a Bleach video game. Also, I really want to include everyone on the above list from Dawn up, but I'll let Riley be optional.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling.**

**Please read, review, and tell me what you want to see in here folks.**


End file.
